


Polychromatic

by Younghoon



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Parenthood, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Slut Shaming, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Younghoon/pseuds/Younghoon
Summary: A snippet of Jacob and Jaehyun's life as parents and as co-habitants of one apartment.OrJaehyun's a psychopath and Jacob's a neurotypical. They're soulmates, but they're not in love. They also have a child.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae, Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q, Heo Hyunjoon | Hwall/Son Youngjae | Eric, Kim Younghoon/Lee Sangyeon, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Polychromatic

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, this is fiction and I do not own The Boyz. I only own the story so please don't steal it.
> 
> Second of all, I'm trying to give characters some flesh instead of making the usual cliche charcter.
> 
> Third of all, I have researched eith the best of my abilities about psychopathy (and sociopathy), and I have done my best to portray Jaehyun as someone who has it. So don't expect a love story.
> 
> Fourth of all, since this is fiction, do not relate this story to their real life counterparts as only the characters are based of on this, and not the characteristics or characterization.
> 
> Fifth of all, thank you for giving this story a try. ❤️
> 
> Sixth of all, this has smut as suggested by the tags and the rating so if you don't like that please don't read.
> 
> Seventh of all, trigger warning, slut-shaming.
> 
> Eight of all, I AM NOT ROMANTICIZING MENTAL DISORDERS. I made sure that there won't be romanticizing in here.
> 
> Ninth of all, although Jacob and Jaehyun are not in a relationship, they live together because they are roommates who happenned to be soulmates. Their relationship has no label, they sometimes act like a couple, but they're mostly just something akin to friends (who will have sex at some point).
> 
> Tenth of all, this is just me experimenting and practicing. 😬😬😬
> 
> Lastly, enjoy reading!

"I'm home!" Jacob shouts as he enters their apartment. He hears footsteps running and he smiles, happy when he sees his daughter run up to him. He crouches down and hugs her tightly, missing her after a long day. "Hey, baby, I'm back home. Where's your abeoji?"

"Here," Jaehyun says coldly like usual. "I'm leaving now. I have work," he announces before walking out the room, leaving both Jacob and their daughter alone. Jacob sighs, pouting even though this was a usual occurrence before looking at his daughter with a smile.

"Are you hungry?" Jacob asks, trying to not let Jaehyun's uncaring nature get to him, and his daughter nods. "Then let's eat, I bought food for us," he says, feeling happy at his daughter's joyful laughter.

-

"Appa," his daughter starts asking while she was sitting on the counter, her 10-year old legs swinging as she watches her father prepare their food. "Why does abeoji never join us? Why is he always so cold?"

Jacob looks at her daughter and sighs, not wanting to tell her why her father, his soulmate is very unemotional. It's not that Jaehyun has no emotions, he feels them, but they're just fleeting. "Will you listen well to me if I explain it to you?" he asks, and his daughter nods eagerly. Jacob then sighs once more before he sits on the stool facing his daughter. He takes a deep breath before speaking, "Your abeoji has this disorder called psychopathy."

"What's that?" she asks, tilting her head. "Is it bad? I heard that disorders are bad."

"Well, it is not really bad per se, but it is not really good either. It's all up to him. Depending on the situation, psychopathy might as well be a blessing rather than a curse," Jacob explains, combing his daughter's hair with his fingers. It was true.

"So what does this disorder do?" his daughter asks. Jacob thinks for a second before looking at his daughter in the eyes.

"Since he has psychopathy, he rarely feels anything emotional towards anyone. He doesn't care about us in anyway unless it benefits him. He's not a bad person, but he isn't a good one either. He's just living according to his morals," he says, rolling his eyes. "No matter how questionable they are."

"Will he hurt us?" she asks, eyes scared.

"He won't, baby," Jacob assures her. Jaehyun never would hurt anyone, at least physically. Anger is a fleeting feeling for him. Jaehyun also thinks that creating enemies would just be a pain in the ass. "He's either too busy working, or too busy having sex with other people."

"But I thought you guys are soulmates, why would he have sex with other people? Isn't that like cheating?" she asks and Jacob smiles, ruffling her hair.

"We're soulmates for the reason that I know how to handle a person like him—someone questionable. The universe pairs us with people who are very compatible to us in any level whether it be emotional, physical or etc. Just because we're soulmates does not mean that we love each other," Jacob says. He and Jaehyun did not love each other. Jaehyun can be too selfish to even consider making sacrifices. "And we're not really together, baby. We're your parents, but we aren't in a relationship."

"So my soulmate does not necessarily have to love me?" she asks.

"Love is a choice, baby," Jacob tells her. "You could love anyone."

"So abeoji does not love you?" she asks.

"Your father doesn't love emotionally," Jacob tells her. "His disorder prevents him from doing that. Emotional love is foreign thing he will never ever get to explore."

"I pity him," she comments.

"Don't," Jacob says, knowing that pitying him would be useless when Jaehyun, himself, does not find anything wrong with his psychopathy. "He lives perfectly fine without loving."

"Okay," she says. "So abeoji will never be there when I graduate?" she asks, and Jacob shrugs.

"I don't know. Maybe I can convince him to come, but it's usually hard to convince him," Jacob says. "But don't worry, I'll be there. I'll never miss you walking up on the stage."

"Will you care if I earn medals?"

"I just want you to pass, baby. Medals are simply bonuses," Jacob says. "Now, shall we eat?"

"Yes!"

-

It was 12:37 A.M when Jaehyun comes back, clothes far more unruly than before, and his skin littered with hickeys. It does not faze Jacob that much anymore; but sometimes it hurts, knowing that Jaehyun was enjoying himself with someone else that is not him. They were supposed to be soulmates, but they are not even together. Jacob had accepted that fact though. Overtime, he has grown to just accept the fact that they will not have the picture perfect soulmate AU that everyone seemed to have.

"Hey," Jacob greets, not looking up from his phone. Jaehyun hums in return before he plops on the sofa, his head on Jacob's lap. Being close like this was nothing new to them, Jaehyun likes the warmth of physical affection. He cannot feel the emotions that happen with physical affection, but he does like the fact that it warms him up when he is cold.

"Bitch couldn't even give a proper blowjob," Jaehyun then groans, combing his hair back. Jacob hums, focusing his attention on his phone. "God, I'm fucking tired."

"Then sleep, the bed is open for you to use," Jacob says to him, making Jaehyun frown.

"But the bed's too warm. The sofa's cold, you take the bed," Jaehyun tells him and Jacob groans before moving to the single sofa next to the couch, letting Jaehyun take the couch for himself.

"Sleep then," Jacob says as he settles himself on the couch.

"That's what I'm doing, dumbass," Jaehyun says. "By the way, I'm dealing with another case tomorrow so I will rarely be at home. Just a heads up, don't kick me out yet."

"I already know the meaning of you being away for a few days, Jaehyun. No need to lie to me," Jacob says.

"God, why are you always so fucking bitchy? I'm not lying right now," Jaehyun says, angry at Jacob for being so curt and emotionless. He wants Jacob to respond with something else other than this flat face of his. "You don't know how much I want to strangle you."

"I think I know that pretty well," Jacob says, uncaring. Jaehyun's threats were always empty. He knows that Jaehyun only gets annoyed and is never really one for physical violence. Jaehyun's anger can never go for too long.

"Bitch."

Jacob does not respond.

"The only thing preventing me from actually hurting you is because ruining your already ugly face would just be a waste of time," Jaehyun tells him. Jacob knows that that is a lie. He is trying to see any reaction from him so they would fight, but when he sees that he does not react, he gives up. "Well, whatever, I'm going to bed," Jaehyun announces before getting out of the sofa and walking to their bedroom, leaving Jacob alone.

-

It was a Monday morning when Jaehyun came back after a few days of being rarely home. He takes his job seriously. Their daughter was at school, but Jacob does not work on Mondays. Jaehyun came back with his clothes messy and full of creases.

"Welcome back," Jacob says. "Did you eat?" he asks, worrying about the younger's health. It was weird, he usually does not care about Jaehyun's endeavors, but he cares about his wellbeing. It was weird—actually almost parasitic if he was being honest, but Jaehyun pays for the bills and at least tries to be a somewhat decent person.

Jaehyun looks at him before looking at his stomach. He nods. Jacob hums and stands up from the couch to go to the kitchen to cook. Jaehyun follows him and sits at one of the stools, sighing contently before speaking up.

"Where is she?" he asks, not really wanting to know where her daughter is, but more of to start a conversation, finding the silence boring. He does not like silence very much, hence he always has the television turned on when he is doing work at his office, but he was not in his office, he was not working, he was in the kitchen with Jacob.

"At school. Why?" Jacob asks. Jaehyun shrugs. "What do you want to eat?" Jacob then asks, turning around to face the stove. Jaehyun raises his eyebrows when he sees Jacob's backside. When did he become so attractive? Personally, he finds Jacob ugly, but today he just looks so...delicious to the eyes.

"Anything," Jaehyun answers. "With beef. I'm craving beef today," he says and Jacob nods, going to the refrigerator to take out the beef and starting to cook.

While cooking, Jacob feels Jaehyun walk up to him, his body just a few millimeters behind him. "Jaehyun, not now," Jacob says and Jaehyun looks at him, seeing the annoyed face of the older, he backs down, but he cannot hide that Jacob looks very attractive right now. He honestly wants to ravish him.

"You're suddenly attractive," he says and Jacob hums. "Can't wait to have you," he says. Jacob nods and turns off the stove, sighing at Jaehyun's sudden interest in having intercourse with him. This was weird and strange. Jaehyun had told him countless of times how he finds Jacob very ugly which does not really make Jacob less confident. He has dealt with worse to know that one person's opinion of him does not really change the fact that he was handsome.

"Jia wanted you to go to her graduation which is 2 weeks from now," Jacob says. Jaehyun nods and starts eating his food. "Wow, that wasn't hard."

"I'm trying this thing called 'investing for my future'," Jaehyun says, not really surprising Jacob. He sits there with a deadpanned face. Jaehyun raises his eyebrows. "What? I want to have money when I grow old."

"Typical," Jacob points out. Jaehyun rolls his eyes.

"Children want emotional support to be able to push through their studies and graduate," Jaehyun says. "That's why I'm doing my best to be a good parent as of right now, if she gets a high-paying job then I could consider myself accomplished because I could have money for when I grow old."

"That's nice, I guess" Jacob chuckles, smiling a genuine smile. Jaehyun looks at him before giving a small smile, it was forced.

"Wow, you showed a positive emotion for the first time in a while. You look attractive smiling," Jaehyun says. "God, that makes me horny."

"Jaehyun," Jacob says. "Eat first."

"Okay, but after this, you're mine."

Then Jacob suddenly gets a message saying that he has to go to work. Jacob looks at it before looking at Jaehyun.

"I have been called to work."

"Oh for fuck's sake!"

-

It was a Sunday night when Jia came into Jaehyun's office room. She was holding a piece of paper. Jaehyun looks at her, wanting to know why she was here in his office. He was working, he did not like to be bothered.

"Is there anything you want?" Jaehyun asks. His daughter gives him a memo from her school. He takes it and starts reading.

"For our last day, our school decided to have parents or their guardians come fetch their kids so they could talk to them about the child's behavior and/or the environment the child is growing up in from gathered information," she tells him. "Appa can't come because he has work, but he said you are free on that day."

"That's tomorrow, right?" Jaehyun asks.

"Yes," she says.

"Okay," Jaehyun nods, forcing a small smile to ease her daughter's fear of him. Well, he thinks she is afraid of him. He does not really understand fear. He just heard from Jacob that smiling kindly eases fear. Also, if his daughter feared him, it would be harder to get things from her. He has to create a bond, sadly, for his daughter to actually be nice to him and give him money.

His daughter smiles back. "Really?"

"Yes," Jaehyun nods, fake smile still displayed.

-

"Hello, Mr. Lee," the teacher smiles and lends out her hand for him to shake. He shakes it and takes a seat. "I'm Ms. Ma, your daughter's homeroom teacher."

"Nice to meet you," Jaehyun greets her with a forced smile, bowing his head.

"So let's start?" she smiles as she pulls out a folder and starts to browse. "So, well Jia is a very nice student. She has good grades and is very competent. She's also very respectful and has a good rating from her other classmates. Overall, there's nothing that I would like to talk to her about except for one thing. She has mentioned one time to me that his father has psychopathy. We want to ask you if it was true. We fear for her home environment."

"I'm very sorry, but I think she was just playing," Jaehyun bows his head. "No one in our family has those, she must have been dreaming when she came into that information. She tends to daydream a lot, and she likes those MMORPG games like Assasin's Creed and the like," he says, smiling his best, making himself appear aloof. The teacher smiles and nods.

"Oh, is that so?" she asks. "Well, then I guess we don't have much more to discuss, have a good day, sir!" she smiles at him, almost too sweet. Jaehyun does not like it, seems fake like her whole face. He nods and smiles before leaving the room. However, when he leaves the room, rolling his eyes as he did so at the teacher, he comes face to face with Jacob.

"Jaehyun?" Jacob asks, confused. "You came?"

"I thought you had work?" Jaehyun asks, his eyebrow raising, and Jacob smiles. "What?" he furrows his eyebrows. What was Jacob smiling about again? He swears, he was paired up with the happiest person alive when not dealing with his psychopathy. The universe messed up when they paired him with him.

"I don't work on Mondays," Jacob chuckles. "I just substituted for a few hours before I left. I never expected you to be here, wow!" he laughs. God, Jacob is laughing too much. He's almost like that damn teacher, except Jacob's was genuine—always fucking genuine when showing positive emotions.

Jaehyun nods, seeing their daughter run up to them. "Jia's here," he says pointing at their 10-year old daughter—she was Jaehyun's illegitimate child that his one night stand gave to him about 7 years ago when he and Jacob had first started living together. Jacob turns around and puts his fisted hands on his hips. He raises his eyebrow at the older's sudden pose. He looks like one of those mother hens.

"Lee Jia," he says with his nose scrunching. "You did not tell me that your abeoji was attending," he fake scolds. He looks at his soulmate. Did this bitch just fakely scold their daughter? Weird neurotypicals. He rolls his eyes.

"Sorry, appa," she laughs. "I forgot to tell you."

Jacob sighs. "It's okay," he pinches her cheeks, making her whine. Jaehyun simply cannot understand why Jacob is like this. She clearly does not want being pinched. If he was him, he would not do it, knowing well enough that it would just result in his arms getting slapped. It was a waste of time. "How about we eat out for today. An early dinner?"

Jaehyun raises his eyebrows. "Oh, food?" He likes the sound of food. He was very hungry actually.

"Yeah," Jacob smiles at him. Damn, that smile is making him horny. Everything about Jacob is making him horny. He does not know why.

"Okay," he answers. "Let's go."

"By the way, I saw Sangyeon earlier," Jacob tells him. Oh right, his stupid neurotypical brother works here.

"Oh, yeah, him, almost forgot about him," Jaehyun says. It was not true, he always gets in contact with him ever since they went to university since Jaehyun went to SNU while Sangyeon studied at some local university in Incheon. Sangyeon likes to keep his brother close, as annoying as that sounds. "I wonder why he chose to be a janitor instead of a teacher even though he was the magna cum laude."

"Your brother's weird," Jacob says. Very weird, in fact, he cannot really understand that weird piece of shit he calls his brother. That guy always smothers him with kisses when they were younger. He was always so patient and kind and so neurotypical-like. He was so different from him, but that is probably because they were half-brothers. Their mother was a whore—Sangyeon does not refer to their mother as such, but Jaehyun was not him—he is really honest and blunt about his opinions when he is not pretending to be some type of fake ass bitch. She really was one anyway, she always had tons of men fucking her almost every night when he and Sangyeon were growing up, leaving them alone at their house most of the time.

He knows that his father was probably psychopathic just like him—or not, he does not really care. He just knows that his other parent was the reason he was like this. Psychopathy is a nature-type of mental disorder and not a nurture one.

"I heard that," Sangyeon appears between the two, scaring Jacob. Jaehyun looks at him, not really surprised since he rarely gets surprised. His brother likes surprising people, but he knows it would never work on him.

"Hi, Sangyeon," Jaehyun greets, bowing to his brother. "Nice to see you. Not really, but you know what I mean." Of course, Sangyeon does. He grew up with him. He was there when Jaehyun got diagnosed with psychopathy. He is his brother—uglier older brother that should have gotten a soulmate instead of him. The universe was fucked up. Sangyeon was the perfect person to love unlike him who is not even capable of giving a fuck. It is not that he cares for Sangyeon's love life, he just does not understand why he—a psychopath unable to love— has a soulmate when his brother—a neurotypical able to love— has no soulmate. They should have just paired up his brother and Jacob.

"Uh huh," Sangyeon says, scrunching his nose before smiling and looking at Jia. "Nice to see you guys. And Jia, how is my pretty niece?" he asks hugging Jia. He almost forgot how close Jia and Sangyeon were—they always hang out from what he had heard. If Jacob was any smarter, he would have taken Sangyeon instead of him when they met knowing full well how frustrating loving a psychopath is—well, they do not really love each other. They just co-habitate an apartment and co-parent a child (Jaehyun likes to call her an investment plan).

"She's apparently the valedictorian," Jacob says. "Smart kid."

Jia cheekily smiles.

"Oh, I didn't know. Congratulations!" Sangyeon lets go and high fives her. "You're following your parents' footsteps. Just don't overwork yourself, okay?"

"She rarely reviews," Jaehyun says. "It was her exam a few days ago and she was playing Call of Duty, although she was visibly failing."

"Abeoji!" she whines, but he did not care that she whined. It was a funny story.

"It's true," Jacob says, laughing. "We saw her die there."

"She threw a grenade and it ricocheted back to her," Jaehyun gives a small chuckle. "Best moment ever," he says, making everyone look at him.

"Jaehyun, you laugh?" Sangyeon asks.

"What do you mean I laugh?" Jaehyun asks. "I always laugh. Just because I have psychopathy does not mean that I have no emotions. God, ignorant people," he rolls his eyes. His brain just does not process oxytocin, but he has emotions, although fleeting.

"Hey!" Sangyeon pouts as he crosses his arms. "I'm a smart guy."

"You're smart and dumb. I don't know how you make it work since they seem contradicting, but you do," Jaehyun says, but then he feels his stomach grumble. He frowns. "But are we really, stalling here? I'm actually pretty hungry right now."

"Oh, I have to get going too," Sangyeon says after. "I'm orienting myself to the highschool building," he says. "I'll work there starting next year. So I'll see you there, Jia. Bye!"

"Bye," Jacob waves and so does Jia. Jaehyun nods and starts to urge Jacob to start walking. Jacob needs to start walking faster. He was hungry.

-

"Hey, can I ask?" Jacob asks one time while they were in bed. Jaehyun looks at him from his book and raises his eyebrows. What does Jacob want this time?

"Hmm?"

"What do you feel about me?" he asks. "I know you don't love me, but what do you exactly feel? Be honest."

Jaehyun becomes quiet for a while, looking down while Jacob looks at him. What does he feel for Jacob? Well, obviously, it isn't love and care. That was impossible. His mind cannot process oxytocin. He finds Jacob very tolerable. Sometimes, he likes his company, especially when he is cooking for them—mostly for Jia, but then he comes along sometimes so it's them. Jaehyun knows how to cook, he definitely knows. Sangyeon had forced him to know how to because their incompetent slut of a mother just cannot stop having dicks in her 3 fuckable holes. 

He always complains about their mother's sluttiness saying that it was affecting him severely, but Sangyeon had informed him that that is how she earns money. That is why they are always so loaded. He respected her after that, but not that much. Because of her, Sangyeon had to grow up faster and it resulted in him being very annoying when they got older. He is so childish now that he is an adult that interacting with him is like hell. Jacob is much less annoying, but if he had a choice he would rather put those two annoying dumbasses together and just leave. They would make a great yet annoying family. He likes being the estranged uncle more. If he could even be estranged, Sangyeon loves to get in contact with him as much as he can.

"You're tolerable," Jaehyun finally answers. It was true. He was tolerable (and attractive, Jaehyun would very much like to fuck him). "And being with you is better than being with other people. You're definitely less annoying. I also want to have sex with you."

"Can I hug you then?" Jacob asks.

"Sure," he nods as he puts the book he was reading on the bedside table. "Just because I can't feel the feelings you feel when hugging does not mean that you cannot hug me," Jaehyun says, and Jacob moves to sit on Jaehyun's lap before he hugs him tightly. "Wow, that's tight," he comments. _And arousing. Fuck! He's in my lap. I'm getting aroused._

"You want something tighter?" Jacob asks, whispering into Jaehyun's ear. The younger soon felt his dick slowly get hard.

"Oh?" Jaehyun raises his eyebrow at his soulmate. Jacob chuckles and starts kissing the younger's neck. "Oh!"

"Appa?"

"Ah fuck," Jaehyun's eyes lose their excitement, and his dick softens. Sometimes, he hates Jia's cockblocking. Being a parent is hard.

-

"You know," Jaehyun says as he looks at Juyeon, an acquaintance he truly does not care about much. Juyeon views them as friends, but they are not—Jaehyun does not care much about him enough to even be a friend. He was a lawyer as well, but more on family instead of business which Jaehyun focuses more on. "If you have a child, would you hypothetically do almost anything for them? Because personally, I don't see the importance of it."

Juyeon thinks for a second. Then he speaks, "Well, I would most certainly would not. In a way, I want them to learn how to do many things on their own, and to work hard to get what they want. If they have questions, then I would answer. If they appear to be struggling, then I would offer help. If they don't want help, let them be. Why are you asking?"

"I'm trying to be a better parent," Jaehyun says. Better than his mother hopefully. He wonders how she is doing. Is she getting grandpa dick now? Or is she dead already, finally reincarnating into another slut? Has God finally come get her? She has been dancing like a stripper for too long.

"Really?" Juyeon coos. He does not really understand what Juyeon finds cute in being a better parent. He means, that's what everyone has to do, right? Be a better parent than what their parents had been? Support your child and act like you care about them, saying that you love them even though you really do not?

Oh, right. Juyeon is a neurotypical.

"Yeah," Jaehyun forces a smile which almost seemed natural, except it is not. He rarely smiles genuinely. Jacob knows that. "My 10-year old girl is growing up and graduating," he says. That is right, Jia was graduating tomorrow. Ugh, social events.

"That's so cute!" Juyeon says, covering his mouth. "You know, we should definitely eat out as congratulations," he suggests.

"Oh?" Jaehyun asks, eyebrows raising at the sudden suggestion and Juyeon nods. "Sure!" he smiles fakely, but he is happy about getting food. He likes eating, especially fried chicken. He likes fried chicken.

They did not eat out after since Juyeon had to handle a case which was disappointing.

-

It was a month after Jia's graduation. Jaehyun was reading his book again. It was a thick book, and he likes reading, wanting to understand what most neurotypicals think like. So far, he could conclude that they were a bunch of dumbasses.

"Hey, Jaehyun?" the man looks up and sees Jacob tired. "Can you bring me a glass of water? I'm tired."

"Hmm," Jaehyun stands up and pours Jacob a glass from the kitchen before going back and giving it to Jacob. The older drank it all in one go. Once he was finished, he let out a big sigh, "I'm tired. Work is stressful," he groans, his head lying on Jaehyun's shoulder.

"What do you want?" Jaehyun asks, eyes looking at Jacob's worn out figure. Jacob is never tired, and him putting his head onto his shoulder usually means that he wants something.

"Can you carry me to bed?" Jacob asks. Jaehyun shakes his head.

"I only carry people to bed when I'm going to fuck them," Jaehyun tells him. He does not want to exert effort into carrying someone that will just exhaust him and not give him a reward. Sex is a great reward, in his opinion so he can be assessed to carry them when they are having sex.

"Then have sex with me, I don't care," Jacob says. Jaehyun raises his eyebrows. Was Jacob serious? He looks at the older before accepting the fact that Jacob wants to fuck like finally? God, he wanted to fuck Jacob since like 2 months ago. He chuckles before kissing Jacob on the lips, removing the glass from Jacob's arm and putting it on the coffee table in front of them. Jacob kisses back, launching them to have a full make out session on the couch. "You're so fucking good at kissing, damn it," Jacob complains, when they pull away for a second. Jaehyun hums, accepting the compliment because he was, in fact, an amazing kisser and takes Jacob to his lap, making out with him again, removing Jacob's jacket and throwing it at the single sofa before slowly unbuttoning Jacob's button up. 

"What do you want me to do to you, Jakey?" he asks when they pull away again as he fully unbuttons Jacob's button up. For tonight, as he felt his boner rub against Jacob's ass, he wants to pleasure the older and fellatio seems like a good option to do. He knows that Jacob had not had yet his first time despite being 29. He has been wanting the Jacob fat cock for weeks now.

"Anything please, do anything," Jacob answers, breath ragged, eyes glossy as he looks at his soulmate's teasing face. Jaehyun smirks.

"Anything?" he asks, teasing Jacob by sliding his fingers up and down his torso. His torso is so sensitive to touch, so unfamiliar to the ways of sex—he likes it. Jacob writhes.

"Y-Yes," he replies wantonly, squirming. "J-Jia's at her uncle's. She's not here, d-do whatever you want," he adds, and Jaehyun chuckles.

"Okay," he replies and before Jacob knew it, Jaehyun was kissing him again, with more force this time. He kisses back, hungry for pleasure.

They never did anything like this. Every attempt thwarted by Jia's mere presence. Jacob was thirsty. He was hungry. He wanted Jaehyun. He always did, but Goddamn Jia for always being there whenever he tries to initiate something. 

Jaehyun stands up, brawny arms supporting Jacob as he walked to their room. They pull away for a short while, but Jacob was impatient, sucking and licking Jaehyun's neck while the older safely relocated them to their bedroom. He wanted this, he wanted him. 

They wanted each other.

When they entered their bedroom, the door was harshly closed and Jacob was gently laid down on the bed, their making out resuming. Jaehyun was gentle, making sure that Jacob was not harmed. Jacob liked this Jaehyun. He liked being handled gently. He was sure Jaehyun was not capable of something like this, but he was.

"I want to make you feel good for this time," Jaehyun whispers, sliding beside him, his voice huskier than usual. Jacob nods, and Jaehyun starts kissing and licking his neck, leaving lovebites all around, marking him. Jacob whimpers, small cries of pleasure leaving his mouth as Jaehyun's hand starts to travel south. "You like that?" he asks.

"Mhm," Jacob answers, unable to form cohesive sentences. Jaehyun hums before continuing on leaving marks on his skin, the younger's hand now palming his bulge on his pants. God, he was so hard it hurts, and Jaehyun was just adding fuel to the fire.

"You're so hard," Jaehyun comments, chuckling before grabbing Jacob's bulge, making the older moan loud. "You like this?" he asks.

Jacob nods, writhing as Jaehyun starts to to stroke him through his slacks.

"So big," he whispers to Jacob's ears. "Too bad it's always hidden. Do you want to change that, Jakey?" he asks, Jacob nods, mewling. Jaehyun smiles after, removing himself from Jacob's side to unbutton the older's pants. Jaehyun feels adrenaline rush into him as he unzips Jacob's zipper. It fills him with excitement, but this time, more so than when he has sex with other people. There's something so exciting about seeing someone you lust about every single day—someone so close yet so unattainable—finally in your hands, receptive to touch, mewling and writhing like a virgin as you pleasure them. He always had dreams of finally seeing him naked, finally seeing the cock he had never seen before. It was filling him with excitement. He pulls the slacks away to reveal a big tent on Jacob's gray boxers. Jaehyun bites his lip, excitement bubbling in him.

The tent's tip was wet—extremely wet. It looked so tempting. Maybe all the waiting was worth it. God, this was so exciting.

Like finally.

Some dick.

He slowly grabs unto it, feeling its girth as he slowly stroked it, eliciting moans from the older. He stroked it slow, wanting to prepare himself for when he finally reveals it.

"Hngh," Jacob whimpers.

Jaehyun does not mind the whimper and proceeds to take the wet clothed tip into his mouth, licking and sucking it, tasting the distasteful taste of pre-cum. Nonetheless, he keeps on it, wanting to pleasure Jacob, desiring to evoke moans and mewls from him. There was something about Jacob whimpering and moaning that excites him in a way he cannot describe. It must be the adrenaline of finally seeing the Jick (Jacob dick).

Soon his patience ran thin, as he removed Jacob's underwear after, shocking himself as he finally sees Jacob's huge dick. He gapes, gulping as he fully removes the older's slacks and underwear, throwing them onto the floor before focusing on the dick in front of him.

"Are you disgusted? I'm sorry," Jacob apologizes, but Jaehyun shakes his head, holding unto Jacob's cock and stroking it, watching as the foreskin reveals the tip more. He had never seen someone uncut before. This was new.

Well, this was also his first gay sex so...

Jaehyun was bisexual, but with a lean towards women so he often fucks them instead of men. Jacob will be his first guy.

Jaehyun gulps, leaning down and taking the tip into his mouth, making Jacob moan. He starts sucking it, stroking the rest and playing with the foreskin.

"Mmm," Jacob whimpers as his hands make their way unto Jaehyun's hair, squeezing and pulling as he gets overriden with pleasure. "Ah-" he chokes out as Jaehyun deepthroats him. "Jae-Jaehyun..." he moans. "Hngh..."

Jacob feels himself getting close. It was nearing. He was going to cum. "Gah-" he pulls Jaehyun's hair as he cums in his mouth.

Eventually, after 15 seconds, he stops and Jaehyun's mouth was full. The younger immediately goes to the bathroom to spit it all out and wash his mouth. It was a known fact that semen is just disgusting and for the love of God, he will never ever swallow that shit. It tastes fucking ugly.

Jacob sighs and holds his chest as he looks up on the ceiling, not believing that he just did that. He just had his first ever blowjob.

Jaehyun soon comes back.

"How are you?" he asks. "Are you okay? Was I good?" his eyes meet Jacob's. Jacob nods, making Jaehyun smile a bit. Right, he was amazing as always. "That's nice. You let out a lot."

"Sorry," Jacob apologizes.

"Forgiven," Jaehyun smiles, it wasn't genuine Jacob knew. "Let's get you cleaned up. You still have not taken a bath yet," he tells him.

"You're suddenly taking care of me," Jacob points out.

"It's literally nothing, Jacob," he says. "I take care of anyone I have sex with. So if I ever meet them again, they might treat me nicer and I could have a lot more good shit coming my way."

"It's special to me, okay?" Jacob pouts.

"Okay," Jaehyun smiles.

"Why are you suddenly smiling so much? I know it's fake."

"You said I look more attractive when smiling. It's part of building the best mask."

"You can never really smile genuinely, huh?"

"I had smiled genuinely many times, and I will continue smiling genuinely, but it will not be because you, Jacob. It will never be because of you."

Jacob nods, smiling at him. "It's okay. I understand."

"I don't think you do."

"I'm doing my best to try to anyway."

"But why?"

"Because I want to."

"Ugh, neurotypicals," Jaehyun rolls his eyes.

Jacob laughs.

-

It's hard for Jaehyun to bond with other people especially since he was psychopathic, with him lacking empathy, being unable to process oxytocin, and having subdued emotions, so when Jia asked for him to come with her to her friends house, seeing as he was not working that day, he almost wanted to refuse, but Jia was her daughter, and seeing as he was trying to be a better parent for his investment plan (Jacob likes call to her their daughter), he agreed with that fake smile of his. That is why, he is now here on this penthouse with this guy, Changmin, watching over their kids play with each other. 

"So I feel like the kids could handle themselves well, what do you feel like doing?" Changmin turns to him with a big smile. Jaehyun examines the smile and Changmin's expression. 

Fake. All fake. He could easily tell that something was wrong. His eyes were very predatory. He was just like him. He then drops the act and shrugs, frowning.

"Leaving," Jaehyun rolls his eyes and Changmin loses his smile, mirroring Jaehyun's expression. "So nice of you to drop that act so fast, Changmin. Smiling a lot must hurt your facial muscles," he says, faking a concerned voice. Changmin looks away, groaning.

"It does, sadly," he replies, clicking his tongue and leaving the living room to go the kitchen. Jaehyun follows him and sits at the chair of the dining table. "So, why are you following me?" he lets out a breathy laugh. "So obsessed with me, aren't ya?"

"You're the only adult around," Jaehyun says. "I don't like your presence very much-"

"Same here actually," Changmin disrupts.

"But I'm stuck with you here so we might as well just get to know each other because for the love of God my brother's boyfriend's roommate's soulmate's friend's husband is named Ji Changmin AKA you, and knowing my brother, we might be forced to interact with each other more," Jaehyun says. It was true, Sangyeon was very family oriented, kind of weird considering that someone like him who was fit to be a great parent, has no soulmate.

"Well okay," Changmin says. "Hi! I'm Ji Changmin and I am a sociopath," he introduces with his fake cheery voice. Jaehyun also fakes a smile. A sociopath, huh? 

"Hi! I'm Lee Jaehyun, a psychopath," he introduces back with the most obvious fake smile ever. Usually, his smiles look natural to a normal person, but he was trying to be the fakest he can be here. 

"So when did you get diagnosed?" Changmin asks. "You look so old by the way, are you in your late 30s?" Jaehyun rolls his eyes. He has been rolling his eyes a lot ever since he met Changmin.

"6 years ago when I was 23. You?"

"Oh, 7 years ago when I was 21. I met Chanhee, my soulmate and husband, a year later," he tells, smirking. Jaehyun could tell it was lie, but he knows this game so he might as well play. He could see no name in the younger's wrist.

"I don't know why the universe gives us soulmates honestly," Jaehyun rolls his eyes.

"Someone to toy with perhaps?" Changmin laughs darkly. Jaehyun laughs too, finding humor in that. "I honestly don't care about him. He's dumb." It was true. Many neurotypicals are dumb like for example, Sangyeon. He respects that guy somewhat for being able to raise Jaehyun as a decent person, but damn, he is dumb as fuck. Who chooses to be a janitor instead of a teacher? Jaehyun knows that he certainly would not.

"I'm surprised you haven't gone to jail yet," Jaehyun says, faking a shocked expression. "Usually sociopaths are like low-functioning psychopaths," he tells Changmin before he looks at his nails, avoiding Changmin's eyes. He could feel the tension getting thicker.

"Very funny," Changmin rolls his eyes. Jaehyun smirks, seeing Changmin get angry. Changmin glares at him. "So is that from experience?" he asks with a smile.

"It's from research. I have to get to know what I'm dealing with so I won't get into jail. You probably can't relate," Jaehyun says. The tension grows thick it is almost suffocating, but this was Jaehyun. He does not care if the tension was high.

Changmin grits his teeth, doing his best not to explode. He cannot explode. Not here. He stands up, making Jaehyun raise his eyebrows. What was Changmin going to do now?

"I think it's best if we don't interact at all. I don't want to blow my cover," Changmin grumbles before leaving the room, leaving Jaehyun.

"Finally," Jaehyun rolls his eyes, smiling triumphantly.

-

It was another Sunday night when Jaehyun receives a call. He raises his eyebrows at the name, when did _he_ put _his_ number on his phone? Jaehyun had his phone with him for the whole day when he visited _his_ house. It must be Jia seeing that she has no phone, probably exchanged numbers with her friends and put the number on his phone.

He answers.

"What do you want?" Jaehyun asks, having no desire to even do something as communicate with _him._ This will only be a waste of time. He does not want to interact with the sociopath seeing that they might as well be trying to kill each other.

"Hello, is this Jaehyun?" a different voice asks. He raises his eyebrows. Who was this new guy? The voice was fairy-like, a lighter higher voice. It might be Changmin's husband, but why is he calling him using Changmin's phone?

"Who is this?" Jaehyun asks.

"Choi Chanhee, please come help me," Chanhee tells him. Oh? What does this guy want? "Please come help me. Changmin's being abusive, I can't-" Oh, that sociopath is acting up. He wanted to laugh. Took him long enough to finally drop that act.

"Why don't you call the cops?" Jaehyun asks, finding the situation amusing yet irritating. He was reading his book. Can this bitch just like take a hint that he does not want to be bothered? "I can't be bothered to interact with _him."_

"Please just help me, I'm suffering," Chanhee says. "The kids are suffering. We want to leave, but we can't. Changmin's destroying everything. I'm afraid he'll hurt our kids."

"Has he told you about his sociopathy?" Jaehyun asks. Chanhee was silent. "I'm guessing not. He's dumb like that."

"Please help me..." Chanhee starts crying. Jaehyun rolls his eyes, this guy is crying now. Great.

"No."

"Please?"

"I don't want to die," Jaehyun tells him and as soon as he said that, Jacob enters the room. "Hi, Jacob."

"Who?" Jacob asks as he plops down beside the younger.

"Some guy named Chanhee, Changmin's being a bitch apparently-"

"JACOB!" Chanhee screams, alerting the older man. Quickly, Jacob takes Jaehyun's phone. He nears it to his ears. "Help me please! Changmin's out of control. Call the police please-AH!"

The phone call suddenly ends and Jacob looks at Jaehyun who was busy reading his book. Jacob sighs and stands up, leaving Jaehyun's phone on the bed and alerting Jaehyun.

"Where are you going?" he asks.

"I'm going to go help Chanhee. It's up to you if you want to come," Jacob says, already knowing that Jaehyun has no interest, but still putting up the offer. Jaehyun thinks for a second before groaning.

"Chanhee might sue," Jaehyun says, getting his phone from his side and unlocking it. "I have a coworker. I'll text you the number. He's a lawyer that specializes in family matters. He might help."

"Aw, you do care," Jacob teases, and Jaehyun looks at him.

"I just don't want Chanhee to also sue me if he ever gets severely hurt. I'm only helping him to help myself."

Jacob nods before he runs out of the room, leaving Jaehyun to read his book in piece.

-

"Didn't think I'd see you here," Jaehyun says as he sees Changmin in handcuffs inside the cell looking at him through the cell bars with a glare. "Must be hard being a sociopath."

"Just get out of my face, Lee," Changmin groans, looking away. Jaehyun watches him, smirking.

"So how was the removing of the mask?" Jaehyun asks with a teasing smile, making fun of Changmin's slip-up. "Was it fun?" he asks as he laughs before walking away, leaving Changmin alone in his cell.

"When I get out of here, I will get my revenge on you!" Changmin screams at him.

Jaehyun turns, looking at Changmin. "Oh?" he asks, faking a shocked face. "Cute," he then smiles before laughing, leaving Changmin alone.

-

"Hey, Jacob," Jaehyun greets as he sits beside his soulmate. "They're taking long, huh?" he asks, looking at the doors of the court room, and Jacob groans.

"I'm just scared, what if Chanhee doesn't win?" Jacob asks, eyes looking straightly at Jaehyun's apathetic ones. "What if they lose? Chanhee has been a great friend of mine for years. I can't watch him suffer." He was scared, fearful. Jaehyun does not necessarily understand why he was so, but it seemed like Jacob needed comfort. He sighs and closes his eyes, an action Jacob knows too well. 

Then Jaehyun opens his eyes.

"He will win, baby," Jaehyun then says, his hands holding Jacob's tightly, their fingers interlacing. "Just trust me on this one. Don't be scared."

Jacob notices the amount of people in the room. He sighs and nods leaning into Jaehyun's chest. He will indulge in this fake Jaehyun for a while. He does not think that he can keep calm when the normal Jaehyun is around. Normal Jaehyun would just nod it off and continue doing what he had been doing before. Fake Jaehyun comforts him and calls him with all these petnames that makes him all sweet inside, he was the Jaehyun Jacob wished him to be;

but normal Jaehyun was not fake Jaehyun. Normal Jaehyun was caring in a way that always benefits himself, funny in a way that Jacob cannot comprehend, and bitchy. He was honest about his feelings to him, dishonest to people around him, and a bit narcissistic, and horny 24/7. He wants to have what fake Jaehyun is, but he knows he cannot.

"Please keep calm, baby," Jaehyun rubs his back. Jacob nods even though tears were falling down. He was scared for Chanhee he really was. He cannot imagine the life he was living right now. Just realizing that the one you love the most was a sociopathic freak that just faked an act. It was scary; and for Jacob, he was terrified of it, especially since he has an underlying fear that Jaehyun might be doing the same. He might be putting on a mask just like what Changmin had done. Jaehyun has psychopathy. Although he was a nonviolent, high-functioning psychopath, there was still a chance that he could be faking everything—faking his personality; but he knows he just has to trust him. He has to put his trust to Jaehyun.

Even though trusting a psychopath is dangerous, he'll still do it.

It was hypocritic, how he said to himself to not trust Jaehyun, but here he was, trusting him.

"Jaehyun?" Jaehyun looks up and sees Sangyeon smiling at him holding someone else's hand. Oh? His brother was here with someone else?"You're here?"

"We know Chanhee," Jaehyun says remorsefully. Jacob bites his lip, hugging Jaehyun closer. He could see the fakeness of the voice. It was so plastic. A normal person would not be able to notice it, but Jacob had heard that voice many times before. "Why are you here?"

"Chanhee is Younghoon's roommate's soulmate's friend," Sangyeon says gesturing at Younghoon who was smiling at them. "And Changmin's our cousin, Jaehyun."

Jaehyun was surprised. WHAT!? This was new information. He never knew that that asshole was his cousin.

"Why do I have no knowledge of this fact?" Jaehyun asks and Sangyeon rolls his eyes.

"I met him on a family reunion one time," Sangyeon says. "He's our second cousin. You weren't there because you were studying in Seoul."

"I'm quite relieved," Younghoon says. "I'm Changmin's soulmate. Can't you believe that he's abusive?"

Jaehyun widens his eyes. "Oh," he says before he shrugs and focuses on comforting Jacob. He does not want to interact right now, and comforting Jacob would make him look busy.

"Anyways, I think I haven't properly introduced Younghoon yet," Sangyeon smiles. "So...um...Jaehyun," he gestures at Younghoon. Jaehyun internally groans. Right, this was Sangyeon, social and friendly Sangyeon. "He's Kim Younghoon, my boyfriend."

Jaehyun fakes a smile. "Aw, that's sweet," he coos. "So nice of you to finally find love, brother," he looks at his brother with a natural looking congratulatory face.

Sangyeon gags. "Quit the act, Jaehyun. I know you," he rolls his eyes. "But Younghoon, this is my half-brother, Lee Jaehyun and that's his soulmate, Bae Joonyoung," he gestures at Jacob who has fallen asleep on Jaehyun, having stayed up all night helping Juyeon finalize everything from evidences to arguments. He wanted Jacob to stop because the older was stressing himself out, and there is no way Jaehyun is going to wake up at ass o'clock just to cook Jia food and also drive her to her school. However, he did end up doing just that. He was grumbling all the time. He slept at 3:00 A.M and he was waking up at 6:00 A.M. He needed that extra sleep or else he will be snappy, and he does not like being snappy. It makes him slip up sometimes.

"Is he okay?" Younghoon asks, gesturing at Jacob who was now sleeping on Jaehyun's chest.

"He's asleep-"

"Hyung!" Eric whines to Younghoon. "I'm hungry," he tells him. "Plus, I think food is just what we need. Food always makes everyone happy."

Jaehyun perks up at the sound of food. He cannot lie. He likes to eat.

"And Sangyeon, you could bring your brother too. The more the merrier," Eric smiles.

Sangyeon smiles and nods before he looks at Jaehyun and gags when he sees him kissing Jacob after every syllable, trying to wake the older up.

"Come (kiss) on, (kiss) Ja (kiss) cob. (kiss) There (kiss) is (kiss) free (kiss) food. (kiss)," Jacob wakes up. He looks up to be face to face with Jaehyun looking at him.

"What's happening?" Jacob asks as he looks around him and sees Sangyeon, Younghoon and Eric looking at him.

"We're going to eat, baby," Jaehyun informs him.

"Jaehyun, drop the act. I'm okay now," Jacob says. "Just sleepy," he yawns. Now, Sangyeon yawns after then Younghoon then Eric and then Hyunjoon who was a chair away. Jaehyun doesn't yawn.

Why did everybody yawn? Jaehyun wanted to ask why.

"Okay," Jacob answers before standing, surprising Eric.

"Mr. Bae?" Eric asks.

"Oh, Eric, how are you? Is Hyunjoon taking his ARVs daily?" Jacob asks and Younghoon gapes.

"ARVs?" Younghoon shrieks. "You lied to me?" he turns to Eric. "You said that none of you were positive, but here I am, 2 months later, finding out that you almost risked yourself!?"

"I'm not positive, hyung," Eric whines. "And we're practicing safe sex."

"I don't care, why did you lie to me?" Younghoon asks. "Do you not trust me?"

"I'm scared that you'll prevent Hyunjoon from ever seeing me if you find out that he's positive," Eric says, looking away.

"Eric..." Younghoon holds Eric's shoulder. "I'm not going to prevent him from seeing you, Eric. I'm the SexEd teacher you never had. I am well-versed on the topic of HIV. I know how dangerous HIV is, and I know how one can work around it. As long as you know how to properly practice safe sex then I'm not going to stop you; and I know you know how to practice safe sex."

Eric nods. "Thank you, hyung, but seriously, I'm hungry let's eat."

-

They were at a small restaurant, everyone else was laughing and chatting while Jaehyun and Jacob were at one end, not wanting to interact. Jacob's head was resting on Jaehyun's shoulder. Jacob scoops up a spoonful of soup and tries to feed Jacob.

"I don't want to eat," Jacob whines as he moves the spoon away from him. Jaehyun furrows his eyebrows and neared the spoon again. "Jaehyun..."

"Eat," Jaehyun says. "As much as I want to leave you to not eat, I cannot let you starve knowing full well that when you have no energy, the house is untidy and Jia will have to resort to ramen with vegetables and chicken every meal. I don't think I could live knowing that the house is unruly because of your lack of energy," Jaehyun says, and Jacob whines before taking the spoon in his mouth and eating, although grumblingly.

"Sometimes, I'm happy that you try to be as honest you can with me. It really helps establish boundaries," Jacob comments. "Please keep being honest with me."

"Lying to you would be a waste of time. You know how to spot my lies. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought of you as another psychopath like me," Jaehyun tells him. Jacob hums.

"I have met a fair share of people like you before I met you. It was honestly hell, but it helped me," Jacob says, taking another spoonful. "It helped me handle people more difficult than you."

"Hmm," Jaehyun hums. "So...what do you feel about me fucking you?" he suddenly asks. "I'm feeling horny.

"Prep me later please," Jacob says. "I'm still a virgin. Do you have a condom?"

"I just bought one 2 days ago. Don't worry, it's not expired," Jaehyun says, eating food for himself.

Jacob hums.

-

"My back hurts."

"I'm sorry."

"Jacob, you did not need to fuck me that hard. God, it hurts," Jaehyun groans as he sits up. "Help me clean up," he says and Jacob nods, helping Jaehyun stand up. "Next time, I'm getting my revenge. I'm not even going to apologize," Jaehyun groans as they enter the bathroom. Jacob closes it.

Jia wasn't at the apartment, she was at her friends, having a sleepover, being there for them since their father was just revealed to be a sociopath and is now in prison after being proven of domestic abuse which had apparently been going on secretly for 3 years.

"Ah fuck," Jaehyun tightly holds Jacob's arms, finding support in them. "It hurts," Jaehyun says, as Jacob helps him walk to the shower.

"I'm sorry," Jacob keeps on repeating.

"Just shut up and help me clean up. I'm feeling very sweaty and helpless, the two feelings I hate the most," Jaehyun says and Jacob nods.

"Okay, Jaehyun," Jacob laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING❤️


End file.
